


All I want for Christmas is You

by soft_blue_sea



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_blue_sea/pseuds/soft_blue_sea
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 6





	All I want for Christmas is You

「你好，这是东京Bakeria。」  
「你好，我想订制一个蛋糕，圣诞节当天取。」  
「好的，先生怎么称呼？」  
「我姓不二。」  
「不二先生，请问你想要订怎么样的蛋糕呢？」  
「我想想…一个半磅的抹茶戚风蛋糕，低糖的。不要抹奶油，挤裱花奶油就好。」  
「抱歉…我们的订制蛋糕有一磅的最低消费…」  
电话那头传来几声笑，「钱我会照付一磅的，但我们只有两个人，半磅的份量刚好，不知道能通融一下吗？」  
「好﹑好的。对了，你要手写巧克力牌吗？圣诞节优惠，每位客户赠送一块。」  
「麻烦你了，帮我写一个"Ich liebe dich", 德语中的『我爱你』。」

12月25日，东京。  
「你好，我姓不二，订了一个抹茶戚风蛋糕。」  
「不二先生吗？请稍等。」自从不二打电话来订蛋糕以后，店内的几名员工小姐姐都在猜测「声音那么好听不知道真人长什么样子」，以及感慨「又一个有主的男生了，他对象真幸福，男朋友为了庆祝特意订制一个蛋糕」云云，却没想过不二真身居然好看的那么的过份，一时间兴奋﹑感触﹑妒忌什么的情绪都涌了上来。  
不二却丝毫没有受到她们的影响，接过蛋糕后笑着道了声谢，付了钱就走，只留下被那个笑迷了眼的一群小姐姐。

门被敲响了。  
手冢皱了皱眉，还是放下手中的书，站起来走到大门。  
下一秒门被猛然拉开，手冢看着面前裹在米色大衣的人站在绵绵细雪中看他，忽然说不出话来。  
不二朝他扬起一个明朗的笑脸，「怎么了，不想见到我？」  
「没有的事。」手冢低声回答，伸手替他拂去头顶和肩上的雪，「进来再说。」他圈着不二的肩膀把他拉进屋里，顺手带上门。  
「你怎么会在东京？」在手冢的记忆中，不二现在应该在为国家地理杂志拍摄法国的名山大河，就算在蔚蓝海岸找到他的身影，也比在东京自己的公寓门外看到他来得合理。  
「工作提早完成了，我又想你，便早点回来日本了。」不二说着笑笑，提了提手中的蛋糕盒，"Surprise?"  
手冢这才注意到不二买来的蛋糕，伸手无比自然地接过，放在茶几上，按着不二在沙发上坐下，在他耳边轻声道︰「谢谢，我很喜欢。」  
不二忍不住笑了出声，搂着手冢的脖子在他的脸颊上亲了一口，然后才打开盒子，露出里面的蛋糕︰「抹茶口味的，我特意叫的低糖，你试试看？」  
手冢「嗯」了一声，转身到厨房洗了两只叉子出来，不二从纸盒上撕下一角，分为两半，熟门熟路地切下蛋糕放在「碟子」上。  
「你不吃？」不二吃完手上的一块蛋糕，回头看看手冢，发现他的一份纹丝不动，不禁好奇问。  
「吃。」手冢嘴角噙上了一丝笑意，欺身吻上不二，凭借身形上的优势把不二逼得背贴沙发，这才撬开恋人的唇齿，品尝着混着抹茶清香的甘甜。不二呆了一下，随即挺身迎了上去，要把蛋糕的美味与对方分享。  
好几个月没见光是接吻当然不够，不二敏锐地感觉到手冢已经来了精神，他自己也不遑多让。他低哑着嗓音问︰「味道好吗？」  
一句话撩拨得身上人虎驱一震，男人吻了吻他的唇角，沉声道︰「太好了。我还没有吃够。」不二的米色大衣下只穿了一件衬衫，正好方便了手冢的作业，修长的带茧的手指解着衬衫的钮扣，间中有意无意地隔着衣料拂过不二的胸膛。不二被逗得闷哼一声，也伸手去拉手冢的套头毛衣，不一会儿两人都被对方脱了上衣，赤着上身相对。  
「外面那么冷，你穿得太单薄了。」手冢把不二搂进怀里，一定的体温差让他皱了眉。  
「没关系，」不二抱着手冢的脖子，轻笑出声，「待会就热起来了。」  
手冢眸色一暗，重新把不二压在沙发上亲吻，手上却没闲着，在手指上沾了些裱花奶油，在不二乳尖上各点一点，剩余的随意抹在他胸膛和小腹间，让不二看起来就像一件惹人怜爱又可口的甜点。  
「嗯…」不二仰起了头，脖颈扬起的线条优美得不像话，直到感觉到手冢在舔食着自己身上的奶油时，才低下头，调笑似地问了句︰「你作为运动员的自觉呢？那么不节制，到时候被训的可不是我。」不二特意叫低糖，又不要抹奶油，就是顾忌着手冢作为网球选手要饮食健康，没想到这回居然是手冢主动破戒。  
手冢正品着不二小巧的乳尖，闻言抬起了头，神情认真得像在比赛中途被叫暂停一样︰「没关系，偶尔一次而已。」不二一愣，如果不是听到皮带扣解开的声音，他大概也没那么快回过神来，窘迫地推了推手冢的肩︰「不在床上做？」  
「我不在卧室吃东西，你知道的。」手冢勾起嘴角，亲去不二小腹上剩余的奶油，跪在地上把不二双腿分开架在肩上，张嘴把不二的性器含着。  
两人交往了那么久，也不是第一次做爱，手冢自然知道怎样服侍好不二。不二被手冢的技巧逗得呜咽不断，偏偏他的男朋友在做这种事情时，表情还认真专注得近乎虔诚，双重的刺激带给不二更大的快感，让他只能无措地抓着手冢茶色的发丝，嘴里溢出各种破碎的声音。  
察觉到不二的不知所措，手冢伸出手来，跟不二十指紧扣，不二下腹忽然一紧，细细唤着他︰「手冢…别再弄…我，我要射了…」话音未落，他一个激灵，射了在没有松口的手冢嘴里。  
手冢挑了挑眉看了眼茶几上的蛋糕，不二果然会意，衔着一小片蛋糕又凑上来接吻，待得口里的腥膻味被抹茶的甘香冲刷得差不多了，手冢才慢条斯理地褪下裤子， 有力的手臂环着不二的腰，却不急着进去，而是先伸手抹了些奶油，往后穴探去。不二被这不寻常的润滑吓了一跳，把脑袋埋在男朋友肩窝，低声求饶︰「别，这个…奶油…」  
手冢低笑了一声，亲吻他的发旋︰「别担心，待会洗干净。」  
不二轻哼了一声，手冢扣着他的腰，一下一下都准确地顶在敏感点上，把他的哼声变成了最最勾人的呻吟。不二抱着他的手冢，被动地承受着排山倒海而来的快感，让情欲洗涤，全心投入在这场性爱中，任由最原始的本能和欲望的支配，直至意识渐渐的剥离远去。他几乎一下飞机就过来了，还没有倒好时差，加上刚才耗了不少体力，让他撑不到这场性事的结尾，在中途就昏睡过去了。

「唔…」不二迷迷糊糊之间，感觉像泡进温水里，半睁着眼睛，才看得真切，是手冢替他洗着身子。  
「醒了？」手冢只缠绵地吻了吻不二的眼角，没有再说什么。  
「手冢。」不二突然坐直身子，伸手环上了手冢的脖颈，水溅了手冢一身，连带身上的衣物也遭了殃。 「圣诞快乐，还有…」  
"Ich liebe dich."


End file.
